customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (December 31, 1995) Part 5
(Central Park, New York; a young girl is walking with her grandma and dog, Blaze. They seem lost) * Grandma: It was here...someplace. * Girl: But we've already been past here! * Grandma: Heh. The trees have...grown so big...it's been so long since my last visit. * (They turn around and go down a different path) * Girl: C'mon, Blaze...Grandma, where was the last time you were here? * Grandma: Ha, years and years ago, way before you were born, darling. * (Blaze starts barking) * Girl: Oh, look! Blaze found a squirrel! * Grandma: Now...just a moment....I'm trying to get my bearings. Oh, there are so many paths here. It's so easy to get turned around. C'mon, darling. * Girl: Grandma we're in the middle of nowhere! * Grandma: Haha, we're right in the middle of New York City. * Girl: But you're going to make yourself tired walking so long. * Grandma: Nonsense, it hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour. (Sighs) Not much further. * (The girl stops and kneels down to her dog. Then she takes off the musher's hat she's been wearing, and gives it to her grandmother) * Girl: Blaze is getting tired. * Grandma: (Laughs) Oh, I see... (She looks down at the hat she's holding, as if trying to remember something) * Girl: Grandma, what are we looking for anyway? * Grandma: Ah...a memorial. * Girl: A funeral what? * Grandma: (chuckles) A reminder of a wonderful story; and a place very far away from here. * (The grandma goes and sits with the girl on a bench) * Girl: What place is that, Grandma? * Grandma: Nome, Alaska. It's a small town almost on top of the world. Heh, now that really was in the middle of nowhere, darling...in the cold winter of 1925, it was snowing hard. Back then, the fastest and most reliable fashion of getting around was by teams of dogs pulling long sleds; races were held every year to find out the best team and the competition was very fierce. * (As the grandmother speaks, the live-action fades away for the animated sequences to begin) * (Two dog sled teams are racing side-by-side to each other. Not too far off, a rocky hillside stands to mark the end of the three-mile marker. One of the teams is led by Steele, followed by a worrisome dog named Star, who is feeling a little uneasy) * (Steele glances over menacingly at the lead dog of the other team and hurries the pace) * Steele's Musher: Steele, whoa! WhoooooOOOOA!!!! * Star: Steele! We're not gonna make it! * (Steele kicks Star with his hind leg. He looks at the other team slowly beginning to pass them. Then, he watches the dog's foot movement next to him. Smirking, he leans over and snaps at him. The dog loses his balance, causing the entire team to trip over one another and smash into a heap. Then Steele's team races off) * Other Team's Musher: (frustratedly) Oohhhh...STEELE!!! * Steele: (shivering) HA!! * Steele's Musher: Get in line, Steele! Get in line! * (As Steele's team passes the hills, a man shoots a flare in the air to signal their arrival at the three-mile marker. Close by, an emotional street dog named Balto, is having a difficult time getting his goose friend, Boris, to stay with him and watch the race) * Balto: (With Boris's head in his mouth) It's the three-mile marker! * (Boris pries Balto's mouth off him) * Boris: Yo...dude...get your slobbering mouth off me! * Balto: C'mon, let's go, Boris! We can cut around the back and catch the end of the race! * Boris: Oh, dear, no, no, no. (Grabs Balto's tail) I'm a delicate country bird! I hate going into town! * Balto: Aww, c'mon, what's the worst that can happen? * (Boris tries to argue, but then Balto drags him off, flinging him across a clothesline on the rooftops) * Boris: Well, please...how do I let you speak me into these facts? * (A slight misstep causes Boris to slide off the rooftop. He gets caught by the butcher, who is almost decapitated as Boris comes and pulls him out in the nick of time) * Butcher: Bring that back, you thief! * Boris: (Inside Balto's mouth) Now you are to put me down, Mr. Golden Retriever? * Balto: (chuckles) Whatever you say, Boris. * Boris: Every time there's a race, you run around like you're in it! * Balto: (Moving from rooftop to rooftop) And one day, I...will be. * Boris: Heel, boy! Boris Goosenov is no spring chicken!! Whooaaaa!!!! (He falls through a window, and a pile of snow lands on top of him) And no spring penguin either. (He tries to fly in the air, but is held down by his shivering) Oy...it's cold!! Whoooiiiii! * (Balto laughs as he catches Boris) * (Meanwhile, another flare lights the heavens, marking the pass of the two-mile mark) * Man in crowd: Look! The two-mile mark! * Balto: (Bursting through a door) C'mon! We don't want to miss the finish! * Boris: Aww, that would be a tragedy. (He falls in the snow as Balto runs past him) I was being sarcastic.